No Game No Life
by ItsFionaLess
Summary: Para malaikat dan iblis menundukkan kepalanya padanya, ia tak terkalahkan bahkan untuk sebuah undead kelas overlord dia dia musuh yang tak terkalahla, dia di juluki sang raja surga
1. Chapter 1

No Game No Life

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Overlord by Kugane Maruyama

.

Chapter 1 (Raja dari surga)

.

Di sebuah istana yang anggun. Terlihat seorang pria sedang duduk dengan santai disana. Wajahhya nampak sangatlah tampan yang bahkan kaum manapun tak bisa memiliki wajah seperti itu, rambutnya kuning cerah seakan bisa menyala dalam kegelapan, matanya biru samudra yang bisa memperlihatkan jika dirinya adalah seseorang yang bertekad dan memiliki tujuan

Namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto atau bisa dikenal di dunia nyata sebagai Namikaze Naruto. Seorang CEO muda yang berhasil dalam mengembangkan teknologi yang ada di jepang

Dia saat ini sedang berada di dalam game bernama Yggdrasil. Sebuah game dengan basis MMORPG, bisa dibilang basis seperti Yggdrasil sangatlah di gemari oleh semua kalangan gaming

Tapi game ini mulai di ambang kehancuran. Banyaknya game dengan basis seperti ini membuat game Yggdrasil yang dulunya mempunyai sangat banyak pemain sekarang hanya sebuah game yang sangat minim pemain bahkan yang tersisa yang terus memainkan game tersebut bisa terhitung dan paling tinggi hanya mencapai angka 100.

CEO muda itu salah satunya. Namikaze Naruto….walaupun dia adalah seseorang yang sukses tapi dia lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya berada di game. Salah satunya game Yggdrasil ini.

"Ini hari terakhir Yggdrasil di buka, aku tak percaya game sekeren ini akan di tutup" ucapnya. Dia menghela nafas, dia sudah memainkan game ini dari awal game ini rilis tapi sayangnya game ini akan di tutup.

Naruto menatap sekeliling ruangan yang sedang ia tempati. " _The Lord Chairmans…._ dulu tempat ini sangat ramai. _Mattaku_ mereka meninggalkan pemimpin mereka sendirian yang mengurus semuanya" gumamnya sambil menggeleng pelan dengan senyum miring di wajahnya

 _Lord Chairmans_ sebuah guild yang di buat oleh Naruto sendiri dengan jumlah member 10 termasuk dirinya, tapi walaupun begitu guild ini bahkan mengalahkan guild Ainz Ool Gown yang berisi 41 member yang sekarang menempati posisi ke dua di bawah _Lord Chairmans_

Para pemain Yggdrasil yang lain bahkan heran, bagaimana bisa sebuah guild yang hanya beranggotakan 10 orang bisa menjadi Top Guild? Mereka sangat kuat dan juga dianggap guild yang mengerikan saat itu

Tapi jika mereka tau siapa saja sebenarnya member _Lord Chairmans_ pastilah mereka maklum dan tak keheranan. Jawaban nya adalah mereka semua yang ada dalam guild itu adalah orang yang bisa dikatakan mereka adalah bangsawan dan seseorang yang sukses seperti Naruto

' _Shikamaru, Bangsawan Uchiha, CEO Inuzuka, CEO Akimichi, dan CEO Yamanaka yang tak lain adalah istriku sendiri, mereka adalah member yang masih aktif…itupun 2 tahun yang lalu'_ batin Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh, _"Ino-chan, sejujurnya sih dia sudah melarangku untuk bermain game dan fokus mendalami bisnis tapi….."_

" _game ini sangat luar biasa!"_

Batin Naruto, dia bahkan selalu mengendap-endap untuk memainkan game ini. Apalagi saat Ino istrinya sedang sibuk mengurusi anak mereka yang sekarang sudah berumur 5 tahun.

"Yahh game ini…..luar biasa!" gumamnya

" _Sayangnya tak ada yang mau datang ke sini walaupun ini adalah hari dimana Yggdrasil akan di tutup"_ batinnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Semua yang ada disini….semuanya adalah hasil keras dirinya dan juga semua teman-temanya. Mungkin jika untuk membeli item langka yang di perjual belikan itu adalah hal mudah tapi jika item yang diinginkan hanya bisa di dapat melalui event maka beda ceritanya.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya" gumam Naruto.

Dia kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Ruangan itu cukup luas untuk sebuah ruang meeting antar member, dia kemudian melangkah kakinya, menuju luar ruangan meeting.

Terlihat sebuah lorong dengan dinding perpaduan warna hitam sebagai background dan emas sebagai corak yang menghambarkan daun, tanaman, hewan bahkan manusia serta mahkluk lainnya. Semua mempunyai artian.

Naruto menengok keluar dari jendela. Jelas sekali jika tempat yang ia tempati berada di atas bukit. Naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya.

" _The Heaven Citadels sebuah kota yang di bangun oleh kami di atas awan yang berisikan NPC Malaikat, Fallen Angel dan Iblis"_ dia masih sangatlah kagum dengan semua ini, terutama kota yang ia bangun bersama dengan teman-temannya

Kota ini berada di atas awan yang berarti ada di langit, tak ada yang bisa menjangkaunya kecuali NPC terbang seperti naga dan lain-lain.

" _Aman dan tentram"_ batin Naruto. Dia kemudian berjalan kembali. Di sepanjang perjalanan dia di suguhkan dengan pose hormat yang di lakukan oleh semua pelayan yang berbaris.

Mereka bukanlah NPC manusia tapoi NPC homunculus yang mempunyai kemiripan dengan manusia tapi mempunyai banyak keunggulan.

"Shikamaru dan Chouji melakukan tugas mereka dengan sangat baik" gumam Naruto kagum dengan para pelayan ciptaan kedua sahabatnya tersebut

Sampailah dia di sebuah pintu yang besar. Naruto hanya diam di depan pintu tersebut, dia nampak menghela nafasnya. Dengan segera ia mendorong pintu tersebut nampak sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar

" _Eldora Hall tempat bagi para Lord mengerahkan para NPCnya untuk berkumpul dan mengarahkan serangan"_ batin Naruto kagum. Ruangan ini sangatlah megah. Karpet bewarna merah menjulur dari kursi menuju pintu, lampu besar dengan hiasan berlian serta corak-corak di dinding menjadikan tempat ini sangat menawan.

Naruto melihat kearah 12 perempuan cantik yang sangat elok parasnya. Dia berjalan dan berhenti di salah satu 12 perempuan itu. Naruto melihatnya ke-12 perempuan itu dengan cermat.

"Kalau tidak salah, yang mempunyai rambut merah ini adalah Naruse Mio, sampingnya adalah Gabriel dan di sampingnya lagi adalah Arthuria" gumamnya sambil memencet suatu tombol yang kemudian memunculkan sebuah deskripsi karakter

"Mari ku baca hemm Naruse Mio adalah seorang iblis ternyata, Gabriel adalah seorang malaikat dan Arthuria adalah seorang manusia setengah malaikat dan pemimpin _Secret Knight_ hmm? _Secret Knight?_ " gumam Naruto heran. Seingatnya tak ada sesuatu yang bernama _Secret Knight_ dalam Guild _Lord Chairmans_

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Dia lalu kembali membaca deskripsi ketiga perempuan tersebut tapi saat sampai di akhir deskripsi nampak Naruto terdiam dengan wajah Facefault miliknya

" _Apa-apaan ini kenapa semuanya bertuliskan 'Mencintai dan setia terhadap Lord Naruto' siapa yang menambahkan deskripsi seperti ini"_ batinnya. Nampak dahi Naruto membentuk sebuah perempatan menandakan dia sedang kesal

Bukan tiga perempuan itu saja bahkan semua 12 NPC ciptaan para Lord mempunyai deskripsi yang sama. Naruto menepuk dahinya dengan wajah jengkel. "sangat membuatku terlihat seperti om om yang kurang kasih sayang" gumamnya.

Dia lalu menatap ke-12 NPC tersebut. Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Ah sudahlah, lagian ini adalah hari terakhir Yggdrasil kalau ku ubah juga sama saja akan hilang karena game ini servernya akan di down" ucapnya pasrah.

Dia lalu duduk di salah satu singgasana tersebut. Semua 12 perempuan tersebut menatap dirinya. _Special Servant_ itulah nama bagi ke-12 pelayan itu. Sebuah grup NPC yang di di buat oleh para Lord dengan tujuan sebagai para pelindung istana dan komandan pasukan inti jika Lord ingin menyerang dengan pasukan teramat besar.

"Sungguh hari yang melelahkan" gumam Naruto. Dirinya lalu mengambil pedang yang berada di sampingnya. Nampak pedang itu terbuat dari logam mulia yang di tempa sehingga membuat pedang itu tajam dan berkilau.

"Joyouse pedang pertama ku yang selalu ku tempa hingga akhirnya menjadi pedang yang sangat mematikan" ucapnya pelan, Dirinya memutar-mutar pedangnya. Jika di lihat sekilas pedang itu hanya pedang biasa tapi jika dilihat secara kemampuan maka pedang itu bisa menjadi _Long Distance Weapon_ dan juga bisa menjadi _Short Distance weapon_ Yang menjadikan pedang ini unggul di semua keadaan.

Apalagi dengan sihirnya itu membuat pedang yang di pegang oleh Naruto menjadi sangat overpower.

Naruto mengetuk sesuatu yang memunculkan layar utama di game, dia terkejut saat melihat inboxnya di penuhi dengan 50 inbox. Naruto lantas membukanya dan mengetuk tombol Claiming all.

"Sesuai dugaan ku, ini adalah beberapa hadiah event yang satu tahun ini tak ku ambil…..areee" gumamnya bingung, dia mendapatkan pesan dari Kiba, temannya.

Naruto membuka pesan itu

 _Naruto…._

 _Maafkan aku tidak bisa bermain kembali game ini, banyaknya perkejaan yang harus ku urus membuatku tidak ada waktu untuk memainkannya._

 _Oh ya aku mengucapkan Selamat Tahun untuk mu, kami tak akan melupakan ulang tahun mu kawan dan jangan heran …aku menambah isi deskripsi pada NPC Special Servant dan….yang lain_

"Jadi ini ulahmu Kiba" ucap Naruto, giginya bergemelatuk kesal dan juga sebuah perempatan kembali terlihat di kepalanya

 _Oh iya kau pasti bingung setelah membaca deskripsi milik…tunggu aku lupa namanya_

Naruto menepuk dahinya, kenapa hal seperti ini juga harus di ekspresikan dalam tulisan!

 _Emm ya Arthuria! Aku menambahkan beberapa NPC baru dan membuat menamai mereka sebagai Secret Servant dan ketuanya adalah Arthuria._

 _Dan Secret Knight bertanggung jawab untuk melakukan misi sukit seperti mematai musuh dan melakukan Assasinate, grup ini ku pikir sangat berguna untuk membunuh NPC musuh atau bahkan player_

 _Cuma itu yang ku sampaikan. Byee my friend_

 _~Kiba Inuzuka_

Naruto menghela nafasnya dia menutup kotak pesan tersebut. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan ke kursi. _"Terima kasih Kiba"_ batinnya. Dia mengenal Kiba dan lainnya itu semenjak mereka masih SD dan persahabatan mereka masihlah terjalin sampai sekarang walaupun sekarang mereka sudah jarang untuk sekedar berkumpul satu sama lain.

Dia melihat waktu game yang terus berjalan. Jam tersebut sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 00.00 yang berarti server game ini akan dimatikan sudah dekat. Naruto hanya menutup matanya saja.

"Sudah hampir saatnya kah?"

Gumam Naruto. Dalam pikirannya dia tidak ingin game ini berakhir tapi bagaimana lagi. Dia hanya seorang pemuda yang hanya bisa menikmati game tersebut.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku tidak membeli saham game ini saja? Ahh sudahlah ini juga susah terlambat" gumam Naruto menyesal. Jika ia membeli saham game ini mungkin ia bisa mengembangkan game ini san menyelamatkan dari kehancuran. Tapi bagaimana lagi sudah sangat terlambat buat hal itu.

11.40

11.41

11.42

"Huh, aku harus mengurus berbagai hal, malang sekali diriku, buarlah aku memejamkan mataku sejenak" gumam Naruto

11.58

11.59

00.00

00.01

" _Tunggu, kenapa tidak ada notifikasi kalau aku di tendang dari server?"_ batinnya, dia membuka matanya. Kelihatannya dia masih dalam game.

Naruto mencoba mengetuk tombol menu tapi sayang sekali tidak bisa di buka. Dia kembali mencoba menghubungi GM dan hasilnya sama, tidak bisa dilakukan.

" _Apa-Apaan ini! Jangan bilang aku terjebak dalam game ini, oh demi dewa ramen, jangan buat impian bodohku menjadi kenyataan begini!"_

Batin Naruto nista. Dia pernah bermimpi akan bisa tinggal di game dan melakukan sesukanya tanpa di ganggu oleh pekerjaannya tapi sekarang dia sudah menikah! Apalagi dia sudah mempunyai anak!

"Lord Maelstrom?"

"hemm?"

Naruto menoleh ke salah satu pelayannya tersebut. Nampak Gabriel dan lainnya memandang dirinya bingung

"Ada masalah Lord Maelstrom"

Mata Naruto melebar, _"apakah tadi mulutnya bergerak!?"_ batin dirinya shock dengan hal itu. Game Yggdrasil belumlah secanggih itu hingga menciptakan siatem dimana mulut NPC bisa bergerak sendiri!

Apakah jangan-jangan….

Dia masuk ke Isekai seperti beberapa anime yang ia tonton melalui game!

"Tidakkkkkkkk!"

 **End**

 **Fav and Follow if you like and waiting for Update**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note : Maafkan saya yang sudah hampir setahun meninggalkan Fic ini, tapi memang saya sedang berada di titik sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan Tugas sekolah dan project entah kapan akan selesai. Tapi saya akan sebisanya untuk Update walaupun memang waktunya yang lama tapi pasti akan Update.**

 **Tanpa basa basi Chapter Start**

 **Chapter 2 (Sang Raja Surga bagian II)**

"Tuan, apa ada yang salah dari kami sehingga tuan sampai berteriak?" Tanya Gabriel, Wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi khawatir dengan tuannya.

Naruto diam saja, ia mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. NPC menjadi hidup, Di nalar dari segi teknologi itu mustahil. Panggilan GM juga tidak berfungsi, bagian menu hingga peta game semuanya tidak muncul.

 _'Aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini bisa terjadi, Ini seperti game ini menjadi sebuah variable yang mempunyai realitas di dalamnya, NPC bahkan menjadi hidup, tunggu, apakah ini masih bisa di katakan sebuah game Yggdrasil?'_ batin Naruto. Ia lalu menatap ke semua NPC yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

 _'Apakah mereka masih bisa untuk di perintahkan ya, daripada aku kepo mending ku coba saja'_ Pikir Naruto. Ia lalu membuka suaranya.

"Arthuria Pendragon, aku perintahkan untuk melihat ke dataran bawah, memastikan apakah memang kita masih berada di tempat yang sama," Titah Naruto sedikit ragu apakah NPC masih bisa di perintahkan.

"Baiklah tuan."

Jawaban itu membuat Naruto lega, ternyata NPC tetap bisa di perintahkan. Ia melihat ke atas, pikirannya kalang kabut sekarang.

 _'Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang, aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini, bagaimana dengan Ino dan Rumi? Apakah aku masih bisa melihat mereka kembali, atau...tidak?'_ Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia mengeluarkan air matanya, tapi Gabriel yang memang dekat dengan tuannya bisa melihatnya.

"Tuan, apakah engkau menangis?" Tanya Gabriel. Naruto menggeleng, ia tidak bisa memperlihatkan kesedihannya terhadap para NPC.

"Aku hanya teringat tentang Ino saja," ucapnya sambil tersenyum masam.

"Nyonya Ino?"

Naruto mengangguk, mereka memanggil para pemimpinnya dengan sebutan tuan dan nyonya, tapi juga banyak yang menyebut Lord dan Lady.

"Iya, Ino dan kami sekarang sudah memiliki anak," jawab Naruto membuat mata Gabriel melebar.

"Itu sungguh berita yang menggembirakan tuan, apakah ia laki-laki atau perempuan?" Gabriel bertanya kembali.

"Ia perempuan namanya Rumi, gadis kecil yang suka berlarian kesana-kesini dengan riang" ucapnya, wajahnya kembali sedih. Apakah ia masih bisa melihat Rumi berlarian kesana kesini mengingat ia terjebak di game ini.

Gabriel melihat tuannya, sebagai seorang malaikat ia bisa merasakan perasaan dari semua mahkluk hidup tak terkecuali tuannya. Ia bisa merasakan kesedihan dari suara milik suaranya. Lady Ino seorang Malaikat agung yang menciptakan dirinya dan Arthuria. Ia diciptakan sebagai malaikat dan Arthuria di ciptakan sebagai manusia magic. Ia sudah menganggap Lady Ino sebagai kakak tertua mereka. Sekarang Lady Ino telah pergi meninggalkan mereka, entahlah pergi kemana, Tapi ia yakin bahwa Lady Ino berada di suatu univers yang berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Tuan...merindukan mereka?" Tanya Gabriel hati-hati agar tak menyinggung perasaan Lord Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Tentu aku merindukan mereka, jika tidak mengapa dahulu aku pergi dan pulang ke sini terus menerus?" Jawab Naruto yang masih tersenyum masam.

Gabriel sedikit mengangguk, jadi begitu. Ia selalu melihat tuannya dari sini menghilang entah kemana dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Ternyata Lord Naruto mengunjungi Lady Ino fikirnya. Ia jadi ingin bertemu Lady Ino.

"Saya punya permintaan yang mulia, jika anda berkenan, saya juga ingin berkunjung ke tempat Lady Ino berada a-apakah saya bisa ikut mengunjunginya saat tuan Naruto berkunjung kesana?" Pinta Gabriel dengan penuh rasa hormat.

Naruto tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ia tidak yakin bisa membawanya ke dunia realita mengingat dia juga terjebak dalam dunia game ini. Seandainya bisa ia tak yakin bisa membawanya ke dunianya dikarenakan Gabriel dan NPC lainnya hanyalah sebuah karakter yang dihasilkan dari sekumpulan variable, jadi ia ragu untuk itu.

"Emm tentu aku akan membawamu mengunjunginya jika aku pergi kesana lagi," ucap Naruto mengabulkan keinginan Gabriel walaupun ia masih ragu-ragu untuk itu.

Tak berselang lama, sebuah suara Arthuria tiba-tiba ada di kepalanya.

"Yang mulia-yang mulia."

Ia sedikit terkejut. _Message_ fitur dari Yggdrasil ternyata masih bisa dipergunakan.

 _"Jadi sudah menemukan sesuatu Arthuria"_ tanyanya.

 _"Sudah yang mulia, dataran di bawah kita sangatlah berbeda, dulu kita berada di atas sebuah padang rumput, kini kita ada di dataran pegunungan"_ jawab Arthuria.

 _'Jadi begitu, kita dibawa ke suatu dunia. Berarti ini tidak bisa dianggap kalau aku terjebak dalam game, tapi lebih ke 'terbawa ke dunia realitas' yang berbeda'_ batinnya. Tapi pertanyaannya ialah kenapa jarakter buatannya hingga pulau ini terbawa juga?

 _"Baiklah Arthuria, kembali ke istana kita akan melakukan rapat sekarang."_

 _"Baiklah tuan."_

Setelah itu komunikasi antara ia dan Arthuria terputus. Ia melihat ke depan melihat ke arah para pelayannya. Apakah ia harus mengundang yang lain?

 _'Kurasa tidak perlu, biarkan mereka saja yang ikut rapat. Selainnya akan di informasikan oleh mereka yang ikut dalam rapat ini, ini juga rapat tiba-tiba,'_ batin Naruto.

Kemudian portal terbuka di hadapannya memperlihatkan Arthuria yang berjalan dan bergabung dengan para pelayan yang lain.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengadakan rapat tiba-tiba, aku mendapatkan pesan dari Arthuria bahwa kita tidak lagi ada di dataran yang sering kita jumpai. Kita seperti di pindahkan ke suatu wilayah yang tidak di kenali" ucap Naruto. Tidak ada sautan dari mereka.

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin kalian mempersiapkan diri kalian, dan melindungi segenap warga Heaven Citadels"

"Siap yang mulia!" Sorak mereka keras.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Rafaela, aku ingin kamu membuat sebuah magic agar pulau ini tidak terlihat."

"Akan ku lakukan yang mulia" sorak Rafaela. Ia mempunyai rambut kuning keemasan yang ia biarkan tergerai dengan indah. Ia juga mempunyai mata bewarna Onix yang indah.

"Yang lainnya, aku ingin kalian meningkatkan pertahanan dan keamanan Heaven Citadels."

"Baik yang mulia!" Mereka lalu pergi untuk mengerjakan tugas masing-masing, meninggalkan Naruto yang sendiri duduk di kursinya.

Ia menghela nafasnya.

"Dengan begini aku bisa memikirkan dengan tenang cara untuk kembali ke dimensi tempat ku berada" gumamnya. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini, Ino dan anaknya oasti mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Tapi balik ke pertanyaannya bagaimana!?

 _"Apakah aku harus tinggal disini sementara waktu ya? Ya sepertinya harus'_ fikir Naruto. Tidak ada salahnya ia disini, menjadi seorang tuan yang melindungi rakyatnya dari berbagai ancaman, itu kedengarannya baik baginya.

Ia berdiri dari tempatnya ia duduk. Sepertinya berjalan-jalan sedikit tidak masalah. Ia lalu merapalkan sebuah mantra hingga membuka sebuah portal, ia lalu masuk kedalam portal itu dan menghilang bersamaan dengan menghilangnya ia.

Sekarang ia berada di luar istana. Ia memandang keatas, bintang-bintang berkilauan memenuhi langit hitam. Ia terpesona, sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat pemandangan seperti ini, di kota semua bintang itu tertutupi oleh bangunan hingga jarang sekali ia melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

"Luar biasa, langitnya indah sekali" gumamnya.

Ia mengeluarkan sayap di punggungnya. Terdapat 18 pasang sayap putih di punggungnya. Ia lalu terbang keatas. Untuk melihat lebih dekat langit penuh bintang itu.

"Aku ingin Ino dan Rumi juga bisa melihat keindahan langit ini" gumamnya.

Ia lalu menengok ke bawah. Tidak ke Heaven Citadels tapi ke bawahnya lagi.

"Dunia baru ya. Sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau aku mengeksplorasi dunia ini, mencari pengalaman baru. Ya sepertinya itu tidak buruk," gumamnya.

"Tuan"

Suara Gabriel yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang mengagetkannya. Ia menoleh ke Gabriel yang saat ini juga terbang menggunakan sayapnya. Sayapnya berjumlah 12 pasang.

"Kenapa anda di luar tuan?" tanya Gabriel.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin melihat langit malam ini saja, indah sekali bukan begitu Gabriel?" Jawab Naruto simple

Gabriel melihat keatas. Yang di katakan oleh tuannya benar, bahwa langit malam ini benar-benar sangat indah.

"Aku akan turun ke bawah besok, untuk mencari informasi lebih lanjut tentang dunia ini," gumam Naruto membuat Gabriel menengok ke arah tuannya.

"Kalau begitu, maka anda akan dikawal ketat oleh kami"

"Itu tidak perlu, aku akan turun kebawah sendiri, atau mungkin akan mengajak satu orang untuk menemaniku," ucap Naruto menolak tawaran dari Gabriel.

"Jika itu keinginan anda maka saya tak apa, tapi segera hubungi kami jika tuan sedang dalam bahaya," Naruto mengangguk.

"Itu pasti, mungkin aku akan membawa Arthuria dalam perjalanan ku. Tolong informasikan padanya ya, dan saat ku pergi maka ku serahkan semua tugas pemerintahan psdamu sampai aku kembali, kau mengerti Gabriel?" Titah Naruto.

"Saya mengerti tuan, maka saya mohon undur diri untuk menginformasikan ini pada Arthuria."

Naruto hanya mengangguk, kemudian Gabriel hilang dari pandangannya. Naruto lalu memutuskan untuk turun kebawah.

 _'aku juga harus bersiap-siap'_ batinnya. Ia segera masuk kedalam istanannya lagi.

 **Part 2 (To the Kingdom!)**

Naruto kini sedang berkaca. Ia melihat bayangannya pada cermin. Sekarang ia memakai armor bewarna putih, dengan simbol sayap di dadanya. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya kesana kesini, kurasa ini sudah cukup. Fikirnya.

Di pojok ruangan ada tiga pelayan yang sedari tadi menemaninya dalam memilihkan baju, tapi dilihat lebih dekat. Ada rona merah di pipi mereka. Bagaimana tidak, mereka melihat tubuh tuannya yang ssngat memukau mereka saat tuan mereka berganti baju.

"Ini sudah cukup bagus kan?" Tanya Naruto pada para pelayannya.

"Bagi kami, penampilan tuan sangat luar biasa, bahkan saat anda memakai pakaian sederhana serasa istimewa di mata kami," puji salah satu pelayan yang ada disitu.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, ia malu mendapatkan pujian seperti itu, tapi memang, karakternya membuat apa saja yang ia pakai akan menjadi sangat memukau.

Lalu sebuah suara ketukan pintu terdengar, salah satu pelayan membukakan ointu sejenak laku menutupnya lagi.

"Tuan, nyonya Arthuria sudah tiba." ucap pelayan itu menginformasikan kedatangan Arthuria.

"Suruh ia masuk."

"Siap yang mulia."

Lalu pelayan itu membuka pintu itu lagi membiarkan sosok Arthuria masuk ke ruangan. Arthuria masih memakai style yang sama, hanya saja ia sekarang memakai armor putih yang sama seperti milik Naruto dan juga memakai jubah bewarna kecoklatan.

"Tuan Naruto, saya sudah siap untuk melakukan perjalanan dengan anda," ucap Arthuria. Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi Arthuria!" Ucap Naruto.

"Baik yang mulia!"

"Kita akan kemana tuan?" Tanya Arthuria ke tuannya. Ia hanya di kasih tau kalau dia akan menemani tuannya dalam perjalanan tapi ia tidak tau mau kemana mereka.

"Berdasarkan peta yang dibuat oleh Metatron, ada sebuah kota di bagian barat dari pegunungan ini, kita akan kesana dan mencari informasi tentang dunia ini," Jelasnya. Sehelum ia pergi ia sempat meminta Metatron untuk mencari tau daerah sekitar secara cepat dan membuat sebuah peta untuk dirinya.

"Baiklah yang mulia!"

Naruto lalu membuka sebuah portal, ia lalu memasuki portal itu diikuti oleh Arthuria di belakangnya. Dengan instant sekarang ia berada di sebuah hutan yang cukup lebat.

 _"Metatron, sekarang kami berada dimana"_ tanya Naruto kepada Metatron lewat sebuah telepaty.

 _"Anda sekarang berada di hutan dekat dengan kota tersebut yang mulia, teryslah berjalan ke barat. Anda akan menemukan kota itu"_ jelas Metatron.

Naruto mengangguk, ia dan Arthuria lalu pergi ke bagian barat, tak berselang lama, mereka melihat kota yang dimaksud. Kota itu sangat ramai dengan petualang, maupun warga biasa, bahkan beberapa prajurit terlihat juga sedang berpatroli dan berjaga di sudut kota.

Mereka lalu masuk kota itu. Tidak ada gangguan, hanya saja banyak mata memandang mereka.

"Lihatlah kesatria itu, ia sangat tampan!"

"Astaga, apakah ia adalah seorang malaikat?"

"Perempuan di samping kesatria itu sangat cantik."

Dan banyak lagi bisikan tentang kekagumannya terhadap Naruto dan Arthuria. Naruto bisa melihat, semua perempuan yang berpapasan dengannya atau setidaknya menatapnya, pipi mereka memerah. Dan laki-laki pun banyak yang terkagum-kagum dengannya.

"Ah permisi, apakah anda tau dimana tempat Guild para petualang berada?" Tanya Naruto pada seorang perempuan muda yang berpapasan dengannya.

"T-Tepat di samping bar itu tuan" ucapnya terbata.

Naruto menengok ke tempat yang di maksud oleh perempuan itu. Sebuah bangunan bertuliskan _Guild Petualang._

"Terimakasih telah memberitahu kami," ucap Naruto mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya pada perempuan itu.

"S-Sama-sama" balas perempuan itu.

Naruto dan Arthuria lalu memasuki Guild itu, di dalamnya banyak petualang yang sedang mencari beberapa misi untuk mereka ambil dan ada juga yang sedang mendaftar sebagai petualang.

Naruto melangkah kedepan menuju pelayan guild itu. Ketika ia berhadapan dengan pelayan itu, pelayang itu sejenak terbengong dan pipinya memerah sampai Naruto menyadarkannya.

"Ano nyonya," ucap Naruto mencoba menyadarkan perempuan tersebut.

Mendengar suara itu, perempuan itu tersentak kagek, dan ia menjadi malu sendiri.

 _'Suaranya indah sekali'_ batin pelayan itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan kesatria?" Perempuan itu sedikit gugup saat menanyakan itu.

"Saya ingin bergabung menjadi seorang petualang, ini adalah partner saya" ucap Naruto menjelaskan kedatangannya kesini sekaligus mebgenalkan Arthuria yang sedari tadi di belakang Naruto terus.

Pelayan itu kembali di buat terpengarah dengan perempuan yang dikenalkan oleh kesatria putih di depannya. Tapi ia kembali sadar dengan tugasnya. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah kertas form pendaftaran menjadi anggota petualang.

"Silahkan isi kertas ini, tuan dan nyonya," kata pelayan itu sambil memberikan dua lembar kertas untuk Naruto dan Arthuria.

Mereka menulis apa yang harus di tuliskan di kertas itu. Pelayan itu kembali mengecek data diri yang ditulis keduanya.

"Tuan Maelstrom bukan begitu tuan?" Tanya pelayan itu saat melihat kertas milik kesatria putih tersebut.

"Ya, saya Maelstrom," jawabnya. Ia sengaja menyamarkan identitasnya, agar tidak ada yang mencurigainya nanti.

"Baiklah kalau begitu tuan Maelstrom dan nyinya Arthuria, sekamat datang di guild ini, ini plate kalian." Pelayan itu lalu menyerahkan sebuah plate bewarna coklat kepada mereka.

"Ini sebagai peringkat kalian. Saat ini kalian berada di peringkat _Chopper Playe_ yang berarti kalian berada di peringkat terendah dalam ranking petualang." jelas pelayan itu.

Naruto dan Arthuria mengambil plate itu dan menempelkannya di depan armor mereka. Naruto berlikir sejenak, jadi ini system ranking petualang di dunia ini, fikirnya.

"Apakah ada cara agar kami naik peringkat?"

"Anda harus menyelesaikan beberapa tugas rumit yang dikategorikan untuk peringkat plate itu saja. Semakin banyak tugas yang rumit terselesaikan semakin cepat anda untuk naik peringkat," pelayan itu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

 _'Jadi begitu, menarik'_

 **End Chapter 2**


End file.
